thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mae Mobley Leefolt - List of Deaths (1960-1962)/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141218002532
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 17) "Aibileen, bridge club is in an hour. Did you finish the chicken salad?" asks Elizabeth, entering into Mae Mobley's bedroom. "Yes." replies Aibibileen as she helps Mae Mobley put on her dress. "Oh, and Hilly's deviled eggs. No paprika." Elizabeth tells her. "Mm-hm." answers Aibileen, soflty. As Elizabeth is about to exit, she rotates around, looking at Aibileen with a worried look. "Does this dress look homemade?" Elizabeth asks, twirling around, slowly. Her lavender dress is folded at the end. "I reckon when you finish it won't." replies Aibileen. "Well, thank you." smiles Elizabeth. She exits the bedroom. Aibileen's smile disappears. Mae Mobley looks down at her small dress. Aibileen makes a face. Aibileen takes Mae Mobley to the bathroom. Mae Mobley sits on a small children's training toilet, staring at Aibileen, who is kneeling in front of her. "No." Mae Mobley rebukes. "You drunk up 2 glasses of grape juice. I know you got to tee-tee." says Aibileen. "No." Mae Mobley rebukes once more. "I'll give you 2 cookies if you go." Aibileen tells her. Immediately tee-tee sprinkles into the toilet water. "Mae Mobley, you're going!" Aibileen smiles, excitedly. Suddenly, Mae Mobley grunts as she makes explosive diarrhea, which splatters everywhere on the blue toilet. "Ugh!" Aibileen groans, her eyes widening. Mae Mobley continues making explosive diarrhea. This time, the diarrhea splatters on the blue-tiled wall behind the toilet. Mae Mobley smiles. "Oh, Lord." Aibileen says, shocked. Aibileen retches and couldn't stand the very strong stench of diarrhea. "Aibileen, the girls are pulling up and the table isn't set." whines an overreacting Elizabeth. She looks at Mae Mobley. "Mae Mobley go, Mama." Mae Mobley tells her, twinkling her thumbs. "Get in your room right now." Elizabeth says, irritated, as she scoops Mae Mobley up as diarrhea splatters across the bathroom floor. "Set out the desert forks. Please." Elizabeth tells Aibileen. A nervous Aibileen rushes out the smelly bathroom and shuts the door. Aibileen breathes heavily and retches. Elizabeth turns around, still carrying Mae Mobley. "Aibileen?" Elizabeth says, worried. Aibileen continues retching. Mae Mobley chuckles, delightfully. "This low-class bitch blew it up in her motherfucking diaper!" Aibileen gags. "Ugh!" Elizabeth groans, dropping Mae Mobley onto the floor. "Ow!" Mae Mobley moans. "Come here, bitch!" Aibileen grabs Mae Mobley by the ankles, dragging her. Mae Mobley screams. She is turned on her back, whimpering. Aibileen punches Mae Mobley, causing her to scream. Elizabeth walks away like nothing ever happened. "Please, don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me! Aibee, no!" Mae Mobley sobs. Aibileen sees a phone in her hands and quickly snatches it. Aibileen breathes heavily. Mae Mobley continues sobbing with fear. She is picked up by Aibileen and walks to the smelly bathroom. Aibileen locks the door as Mae Mobley whimpers. "You eat shit, whore!" Aibileen shouts. She forces Mae Mobley's head deeper into the messed up toilet. "Eat your shit!" yells Aibileen. "Mm-mm!" Mae Mobley shakes her head, crying. "EAT IT!!" Aibileen screams at the top of her lungs. Mae Mobley shrieks as she is shoved face down into the diarrhea, which covers her head. Mae Mobley screams as diarrhea float inside her mouth. Her muffled screams is no use. "You eat shit, bitch!" Aibileen laughs. Huge chunks of diarrhea and watery stool goes inside her mouth. Mae Mobley begins choking. Aibileen shoves her head deeper into the filthy toilet water. A horrified Mae Mobley gurgles as bubbles burst out from her mouth. Aibileen pushes her head down even deeper into the toilet water. Mae Mobley's hands struggles. She continues gurgling but stops. Panting, Aibileen lifts Mae Mobley's head up as water splashes onto the blue-tiled floor and wall. Mae Mobley does not make a sound. Her entire face is splattered with watery diarrhea. It is possible that Mae Mobley suffocated by choking on too much chunks of diarrhea and watery stool, causing her death.